


New Skills

by PunkPhantomTwin



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Possession, Short Fight Scene, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a pretty bad fight in a vampire nest, Dean decides to use some of his new demon abilities to help you wind down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Skills

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 7th story for the 100 Kinks Challenge! This one is "Something New" so it has a sort of possession kink... Yeah, it got really kinky.
> 
> I'm not quite okay with how it turned out so I may add another chapter later
> 
> Read & Review :)

A stone hard grip alerted you to the presence of another vampire, the other hand coming to your back and throwing you across the room, slamming you into the wall of the warehouse. A yelp of pain sounded from your throat, splitting, burning spreading across your shoulder, the axe falling from your hand.

His hand suddenly shot out, grabbing you by your neck and pulling you upward, feet barely touching the ground, and all you could think was ‘For an almost extinct monster, we sure run into them a lot.’

“You and your little bitch hunters should’ve thought twice before --” His voice cut off, a loud schwelch sounding as the vampire’s head was torn from his shoulders, both of you falling to the ground.

Your hand flew to your neck, the ghost of his fingers lingering, before looking up to see what had saved you. 

And there stood Dean, his chest heaving, face covered in splatters of blood, eyes dark as night. But there was no weapon in his hand. The only weapon nearby was the axe you had dropped earlier, but it only had the blood of the vampires you had gotten on your way in.

His hands were splattered with blood.

Eyes flashing back to green, Dean immediately stepped over the fallen body, crouching down to your side.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” His eyes showed more concern as your eyes widened, in fear and awe.

“Did… did you just pull his head off?!”

His eyes burrowed in confusion for a moment, before his face turned into a smirk. “Yeah. Pretty cool, right?”

A breathless chuckle escaped your lips as you shook your head, grabbing onto his shoulders to help yourself up.

“Aah!” Your grip slipped, pain shooting through your shoulder again, but his hands were quick, grabbing you by your waist, pulling you to lean on him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just got tossed into a wall and my shoulder is being a little bitch,” you went to push away from him but his arms just wrapped further around you.

Your stomach suddenly churned, your eyes shutting tight from the dizziness, until Dean was holding you in your room in the bunker.

“Ugh, I hate it when you do that.”

“I know.” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice before he leaned back and helped push you back down on your bed, your feet hanging off the end. Glancing down, you saw two bloody handprints on the waist of your top.

His hands came down to cage your head, knees on either side of your waist. You knew he was getting your sheets bloody, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

You just sat back while he lowered his head to your neck, kissing softly up it, trying to distract you from the pain that had since settled to a tender stinging.

“I thought only ‘big bad’ demons could teleport.”

Dean nearly fell on you in laughter, snorting into your neck. He barely got words out from laughing. “Is that really what you’re thinking about?”

His laughter was contagious. “I just mean… like red eye demons and stuff. Black eye demons don’t normally have the same abilities.”

Leaning back, his nose touched yours, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“What…?” You asked apprehensively. You’d seen that look before and it normally didn’t end well.

“You know, that’s not the only thing I can do with my new skills.”

You would’ve laughed had his voiced not taken on a deep rumble, an almost growl coming from him.

“I…um, sure… yeah.” Was all you could get out, his eyes that were glinting with playfulness and lust distracting you. 

“Close your eyes and lay back, babe.”

You gave him an apprehensive look but did as you were told, a relaxed feeling soon washing over you, the pain in your upper body fading away. 

You tried to open your eyes, but found that you couldn’t. In fact, you couldn’t move anything.

When your eyes did finally flash open, it wasn’t because of you. And it wasn’t you making yourself sit up, stretching your arms over your head.

It finally clicked when you blinked and saw your eyes flicker black in the mirror against the wall.

Dean.

You heard yourself chuckle before you stood, stripping your shirt off, the buttons falling away achingly slow.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Your voice was gravelly as you threw your top across the room. “I’ll take good care of you.”

You seemed to shudder inside your head, and your body chuckled in response, Dean appearing to hear you. Standing in front of the mirror in your bright bra, your hands ran across your stomach, desire evident across your face. Though you knew it was actually Dean.

It was like sitting in your head, watching through your eyes but feeling everything.

Hands sliding down to your jeans, you gasped when he cupped your center through the denim and cotton. With the right hand massaging you, the other hand teasing at the buttons.

Dammit, Dean, hurry up!

A slap sounded against your core and you cried out, eyes going black again.

“Patience, Y/N,” Rumbled from your throat, a deep growl as he gave you a warning look and you gulped. “Good girl.”

You held back all noise while your hand stripped you of your jeans, throwing them down. 

It seemed that Dean was getting impatient too, because he practically tore your bra and underwear off.

Hey--!

Hands on your breasts broke you from your thought, massaging them roughly. Even though it was your hands, Dean’s style was different. He was rougher, more sensual. And it was driving you wild.

While one hand stayed to alternate between tweaking your nipple and rubbing your mound, the other one moved to cup you bare. Your hips rolled against it and you heard your voice, groaning along with you. 

You briefly wondered if he was feeling what it as much as you were but that thought flew out the window when fingers raked across the outside of you, running back and forth. 

The hands whacked your core again, feet moving you back to lay on the bed, sliding you to the headboard. Your legs spread wide, both of your hands moving down to your rapidly wetting pussy.

Fingers traced around your inner lips, stroking you, alternating between a gentle and rough pace. They fluttered around in one spot, your body arching back.

“Holy shit!”

Are you enjoying this as much as me? you gasped out.

A moan was all that came from your mouth.

Dean moved your fingers to your clit, circling around it before pressing three fingers against it. They stayed there for longer than either of you liked before moving around again, alternating from pushing hard and fast to slow and teasing. You both could feel the wetness coating your fingers, your cunt throbbing, and it caused you both to moan, though Dean’s sounded from deep in your chest.

Finally, a finger slipped in and that feeling of finally being infiltrated was all it took for you to cum.

Your body shook and you barely registered that it was only you in your body once again, Dean crouched over you, his eyes dark and three of his fingers pumping in you, milking it for all it’s worth.

As your cries diminished, his head fell forward on your shoulder, both of you breathing heavy.

“Damn,” You muttered and he let out a breathless chuckle. “How…?”

“Knight of Hell, babe. Knight of Hell.”


End file.
